


Playtime (Master and Little One)

by TazzyJan



Series: Omnia Interludes [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Master and Little One enjoy some playtime together.
Relationships: Aramis/d’Artagnan
Series: Omnia Interludes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Playtime (Master and Little One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



“That’s it,” Aramis said as he pressed in particularly deep. “Spend, d’Artagnan. Spend for me, love.” He continued to rock his hips in and out slowly, thrusting in deep with every push as he laid wet, sucking kisses all down his lover’s spine.

As d’Artagnan knelt there, Aramis pounding into his body, it was as if his permission was all he had been waiting for. With a roar, he began to spend, his thick seed pulsing out of his cock to cover Aramis’ hand as well as the bedding beneath them.

“Oohhh,” Aramis moaned as d’Artagnan’s orgasm seemed to all but milk his own from him. Taking the younger man by the hips, he slammed them together once, twice, three times, then he was a filling that tight cavern with his own seed.

They lay in bed, basking in the afterglow. D’Artagnan had turned them so that he was spooning Aramis and gently ran his fingers through the other man’s hair. As he stroked and petted him, he noticed Aramis becoming more and more languid as his boy sank down into the feeling of being cared for.

“Little One?” D’Artagnan whispered cautiously.

“I am here, Master,” Aramis answered just as quietly and burrowed backward into his embrace even more.

“Are you well?”

“I’m fine,” Aramis told him. “I just... I feel good. Your hands...”

“You like the feel of my hands on you right now?” D’Artagnan asked as he increased the pressure on his boy’s scalp.

“Yes...” Aramis moaned as he gave himself over to the feeling of falling. 

They had not been together in this way since d’Artagnan had given him back his collar. With Porthos and Athos in Paris at the King’s request, it left them the privacy to truly give themselves over to the experience. Not that their brothers would have begrudged them their time together, but d’Artagnan was still somewhat anxious about dominating him in front of them.

“Would my Little One like to play?” D’Artagnan asked with a soft smile. 

“I would love to, Master, but only if you do,” Aramis replied.

“I always want to play with you,” D’Artagnan told him as he continued to pet him. “You are an absolute joy to me and spending time with you is like nothing else imaginable.”

“Master...” Aramis moaned, the man’s words like another hand caressing him. D’Artagnan always knew just what he needed to hear and never held back. It left Aramis feeling cared for in a way he had never experienced before.

“You are amazing,” d’Artagnan continued. “So strong yet gentle. So fierce yet kind. A soldier yet at the same time a scholar. You make me proud to stand beside you. No one compares to you. No one. You are infinitely precious to me.”

“Master, you must stop, please, before I lose my composure utterly,” Aramis pleaded his voice choked with emotion.

“No,” d’Artagnan told him. “I will never stop telling you all that you mean to me, all that you are.”

“I wish...” Aramis began then trailed off.

“What? What do you wish?”

“I wish you could make love to me right now,” he said longingly.

“Soon,” d’Artagnan promised. “For now, let us retire to the sitting room.”

Aramis nodded and rose from the bed. He picked up his smalls but a shake of d’Artagnan’s head had him dropping them back to the floor. He watched as his Master went to the bureau and took out his cuffs and leash, his cock giving a twitch of desire at the sight of them.

D’Artagnan slipped on his own smalls then moved up behind Aramis. He pulled his arms behind him and fastened his cuffs in place before attaching them together. Finally, he put the leash on then wrapped it around is hand. 

“Follow me, pet,” he said and gave the leash a gentle tug. 

Aramis walked gracefully just beside his Master. His Master held him close via the leash and began slowly walking out of the bedroom toward the sitting room. Aramis walked at his side without complaint, enjoying the sense of peace that fell over him.

D’Artagnan walked his boy over to the divan then sat down. He spread his legs wide then directed Aramis down and between them with another tug of the leash. Slipping his hand into his hair, d’Artagnan settled his head on his thigh and began petting him once more as he thought about just what he wanted to do.

“Do you want to suck me, Precious?”

“I want whatever you want, Master,” Aramis replied truthfully.

“Suck me then,” d’Artagnan said and pulled out his half-hard cock, understanding that Aramis needed direction rather than choices right now.

Aramis leaned forward and nuzzled the hardening flesh before taking it into his mouth. He began to suck slowly but enthusiastically, wanting his Master to know how much he was enjoying what he was doing. 

“So good,” d’Artagnan groaned as he tightened his fist in his boy’s hair. He was careful not to pull him forward, not to choke him, not wanting to remind him of things best left in the past. Instead, he tightened and released his hand again and again making his boy moan with every pull of his hair.

Aramis moaned around the flesh in his mouth as his Master pulled his hair repeatedly. He was always so affected by anyone playing with his hair but it was even more so with his Master. He wished the other man would truly fuck his mouth but he knew he would not, too worried for his Little One to risk it. He was always so careful with him. Yet another reason Aramis loved him so. 

Suddenly, Aramis felt his Master’s other hand sink into his hair. He moaned loudly, wanting to show his Master how much he liked it. The next thing Aramis knew, d’Artagnan had tightened both of his hands and was slowly moving his head up and down on his cock while he licked and sucked on it.

D’Artagnan was careful not to pull his boy too far down, not wanting to choke him. Instead, he settled for the shallow sucking, satisfied with his boy’s enthusiasm as he pulled his head up and down.

Before long, d’Artagnan felt his release coil low and hot in his belly. He had to fight not to pull Aramis down and rut his face but he managed to control himself. Finally, he tightened one hand even more and pulled Aramis off his cock. Using his free hand, he quickly stroked himself until he spattered Aramis’ face, covering it with his seed. 

D’Artagnan breathed heavily for a moment before leaning forward and beginning to lick his own seed from Aramis’ face. HIs boy moaned at his actions but he didn’t stop until Aramis’ face was clean again. Then, he reached down and unclipped his cuffs, freeing his boy’s hands.

Once his hands were free Aramis had to fight not to reach for his cock which had grown hard while he had sucked his Master off. “Ma-master...” he moaned as he balled his hands into fists.

“What is it, pet?” D’Artagnan asked though he had a pretty good idea of what Aramis’ issue was.

“May I touch myself, Master?” Aramis asked softly.

“Not now,” d’Artagnan told him. 

“Yes, Master,” Aramis agreed obediently. He was so hard now that he ached with it but he did not reach for himself, refusing to disobey his Master. This was not the first time his Master had denied him his release. He knew, when he was finally allowed to spend, it would be all the more powerful for the waiting.

“Good boy,” d’Artagnan said as he ran his fingers through Aramis’ messy locks again and drawing a moan of pleasure from the man. “You like that, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis groaned. “It feels...”

“What?”

“So good,” Aramis replied and had to force himself to think. “It is... is more than I can describe. Your hands... there is so much care there. It is almost more than I can stand.”

“That’s because you are precious to me, my beautiful boy. You are everything my soul has been aching for my whole life.

“Come,” d’Artagnan said and gently pulled Aramis to his feet. Still leading him by the leash he headed back toward their bedroom. “I want to lay down where I can feel your body against me.”

“Oh yes, Master,” Aramis agreed happily.

As they lay down together, d’Artagnan held him close and began to think of what he would like to do. He knew how much his boy liked the feel of his hands on him. Perhaps he would see just how close to the edge he could keep him before finally allowing him to spend.

“Would my boy like to play a game?” D’Artagnan asked grinning impishly.

“I always wish to play your games, Master.”

“Then come spread yourself out on your back for me and let me play,” d’Artagnan told him.

Aramis waisted no time in complying. He quickly spread himself out on the bed, letting his legs fall open. He sucked in a breath when his Master moved between them, settling himself amidst his splayed thighs.

“So beautiful,” D’Artagnan remarked as he looked up and down his boy’s body. Aramis was like a sculpture carved in marble. All sleek and firm, wiry yet strong. D’Artagnan wanted to eat him up but he knew that wasn’t what his boy needed right now. He needed a release and he knew just the way to give it to him.

Reaching up, he took his boy’s hard cock in hand and began to stroke it. He heard Aramis whimper and lift his hips and gently pushed them back down. “No, no,” he said. “And no spending. Not until I say you can. Understand?”

“I understand, Master,” Aramis panted and fought not to move his hips.

“Excellent. My Little One is always such an obedient boy,” d’Artagnan said as he spread Aramis’ thighs wider. He brought his fingers to his mouth and wet them liberally then reached down between his boy’s legs and gently pressed against his hole.

Aramis moaned at the feel of his Master’s fingers breaching his body. Those two fingers felt so big as they slowly forced their way inside of him. He felt d’Artagnan press them all the way inside of him and simply hold them there for a moment before he slowly slid them back out again. His Master breached his body over and over again, using that same slow, deliberate pace and making sure to rub over his sweet spot with every drag of his long fingers.

With his other hand d’Artagnan reached up and gently tweaked one of Aramis’ nipples, pulling a startled gurgle from his boy. Pleased, he did it again, gently rolling the little nub back and forth between his finger and thumb as he boy fought not to writhe. Only when both nipples were red and swollen did he finally leave off and turn his attention to his boy’s stiff and leaking cock.

Aramis nearly spent on the spot when d’Artagnan wrapped his hand around his aching flesh. He shouted aloud and bucked his hips, unable to stop himself. D’Artagnan merely grinned and began to lightly stroke him even as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him.

As his Master continued to edge him closer and closer to his release, Aramis felt himself start to drift. He gave a hoarse shout when his Master’s mouth descended over the head of his cock. Luckily, his Master didn’t torment him like that for long, sensing how close he was. 

“Remember, no spending, pet,” d’Artagnan said as he slowed his ministrations to give Aramis time to come back down a bit. He could tell his boy was already starting to drift off and knew he had to be careful not to let him slip too far under.

“I won’t disobey,” Aramis said roughly, his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Such a good boy. I know you won’t. Not on purpose.”

“I won’t disappoint you, Master. I promise,” Aramis vowed.

“Good boy,” d’Artagnan said. He gave his boy a few more minutes to come back down before once more beginning to fuck him with is fingers. He used his mouth on him again, this time sucking his bollocks into his mouth and laving them with his tongue. 

Over and over d’Artagnan continued to edge his boy, brining him right to the brink before pulling back and letting him calm once more. Finally, knowing Aramis truly couldn’t stand any more, d’Artagnan took pity on him.

“Spend for me, pet,” he finally said before quickly covering the head of his cock with his mouth.

Aramis cried out in gratitude and relief as his hips bucked and he began to spend. He felt his Master swallowing around his cock and that only made him spend harder. When he was finally spent, he mewled softly as he waited for his Master to move back up beside him.

“Shhh, pet,” d’Artagnan crooned. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” He held out his arms and was gratified when Aramis quickly moved into them. Holding his boy, he continued to croon as he rubbed up and down his back. 

“Master... love you,” Aramis managed as he floated on a cloud of bliss.

“I love you, too, my Little One,” d’Artagnan replied. “With all my heart.”

End.


End file.
